teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Anchors/Transcript
: STILES: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : DEATON: You, Allison, and Stiles need to be sacrifices. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton. It attracts the supernatural. : DEATON: It will also have an effect on the three of you. It'll be a kind of darkness... ( ) : SCOTT: I'm an Alpha now. ( ) STILES' MINDSCAPE (STILINSKI HOUSE) : STILES: murmuring No, no, no, no, no... Don't let them in... Don't let them in... No, don't let them in... : LYDIA: You okay? : LYDIA: ...Stiles? : STILES: Yeah... I was just dreaming. It was weird-- it was like a dream within a dream. : LYDIA: A nightmare? : STILES: Yeah... : LYDIA: Wait a second... Lydia, what are you doing here? : STILES: Hang on... : LYDIA: Stiles, where are you going? : STILES: I'm just gonna close the door. : LYDIA: Just go back to sleep. : STILES: No, no, I should close it... : LYDIA: Don't worry about it. : STILES: What if someone comes in? : LYDIA: Like who? : LYDIA: Just go back to sleep, Stiles. : STILES: No... But what if they get in? : LYDIA: What if who gets in? : LYDIA: anxiously Stiles, just leave it. Please, Stiles... Stiles, come back to bed. : LYDIA: panicked Stiles, please. Don't, Stiles! Don't! Don't go in there, please don't! Please, Stiles, don't! STILES' MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL) TBA STILES' MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS PRESERVE) : STILES: muttering It's just a dream... : STILES: This is just a dream... It's just a dream... : STILES: Get it out of your head, Stiles. You're dreaming, all right? So, wake up, Stiles. Wake up, Stiles. : STILES: WAKE UP!!!! STILES' MINDSCAPE (STILINSKI HOUSE) : STILINSKI: Hey, time to get up, kiddo. : STILINSKI: Get your butt to school! STILES' MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL) : SCOTT: And you couldn't wake up? : STILES: Nope, and it was beyond terrifying. You ever hear of sleep paralysis? : SCOTT: Uh, no. Do I want to? : STILES: Have you ever had a dream where you feel like you're about to wake up, but you can't move or talk? : SCOTT: Yeah. Yeah, I've had that. : STILES: It happens because, during REM sleep, your body is basically paralyzed. It's called muscle atonia-- that way, if you start dreaming about running, you don't actually start running in your bed. : SCOTT: That makes sense... : STILES: but sometimes, your mind can wake up before your body does. So, for this split second, you're actually aware that your body is paralyzed. : SCOTT: And that's the terrifying part. : STILES: It turns your dream into a nightmare. You can feel like you're falling, like you're being strangled, or, in my case, like you're at the center of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place. : SCOTT: You think it means something? : STILES: What if what we did that night... What if it's still affecting us? : SCOTT: Post-traumatic stress? : STILES: Or something... : STILES: But, you want to know what scares me the most? : STILES: I'm not even sure this is real. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : STILINSKI: Hey, hey, hey! : STILES: AHHHHHHHH! : STILINSKI: It's okay! It's okay! : STILES: AHHHHHHHH! : STILINSKI: You're okay! MCCALL HOUSE : ISAAC: Hey... : SCOTT: Oh. Hey. : ISAAC: Um, are you going to school? : SCOTT: Yeah. : ISAAC: Okay, me, too. : SCOTT: Good. : ISAAC: anxiously Can I ask you a question? : SCOTT: Okay... : ISAAC: Are you angry with me? : SCOTT: No! : ISAAC: Are you sure? : SCOTT: ...No. : ISAAC: awkwardly What's that mean? : SCOTT: I guess I'm not really sure how I'm feeling... : ISAAC: nodding Okay. : ISAAC: ...Do you hate me? : SCOTT: sighing No, of course not. : ISAAC: Do you want to hit me? : SCOTT: aback No. : ISAAC: I think you should hit me. : SCOTT: I don't want to hit you. : ISAAC: Are you sure? : SCOTT: Why would I want to hit you? You didn't do anything, did you? : ISAAC: stammering No. I mean, um... What do you mean? : SCOTT: I mean, like, you didn't kiss her or anything, right? : ISAAC: No! Absolutely not. No. : SCOTT: ...Did you want to? : ISAAC: Oh, yeah. Totally. : MELISSA: HEY! : MELISSA: You two teenage boys? Don't test my entirely un-supernatural level of patience! : ISAAC: ...Feel better? STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: Hey, you all right? : STILINSKI: You ready for school? : STILES: Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. : STILES: Dad, seriously, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. : STILES: ...What's that? : STILINSKI: That's just, uh, files from the office... : STILES: frowning It says "Sheriff's station, do not remove..." : STILINSKI: chuckling Well, yeah-- unless you're the Sheriff! : STILES: Oh... : STILINSKI: Now, get your butt to school, all right? ARGENT APARTMENT : ALLISON: Gotta run, Dad! I'm late! ALLISON'S MINDSPACE (BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL) FLASHBACK-- HALE HOUSE RUINS, FEBRUARY 2011 : ALLISON: Kate? Kate, what are you doing? : KATE: I'm sorry... END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: ...Allison, are you okay? : STILES: Hey! Hey, you all right? : STILES: skeptically You don't look all right, Scott. : SCOTT: nodding I'm okay. : STILES: No, you're not. It's happening to you, too-- you're seeing things, aren't you? : SCOTT: shocked How did you know? : LYDIA: Because it's happening to all three of you. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Well, well, well... Look who's no longer the crazy one. : ALLISON: We're not crazy! : LYDIA: sarcastically Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine. : SCOTT: We did die and come back to life... That's gotta have some side effects, right? : STILES: We keep an eye on each other, okay? And Lydia? : STILES: Stop enjoying this so much. : LYDIA: What? : KEN: Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira? : KEN: ...Or, you might not, since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school... : KEN: Or brought a friend home, for that matter... : KEN: Either way, there she is! : KEN: Now, let's begin with American history at the turn of the 20th century... : LYDIA: Not the steadiest hand for a superb marksman... : ALLISON: It's been happening for the past few weeks. Since that night. : LYDIA: Start over. : SCOTT: Maybe we need a little more time to get to normal? : STILES: Yeah, try not to forget-- we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal. : SCOTT: Yeah... : STILES: muttering What? : KEN: I thought you said you wanted to make friends? : KIRA: exasperatedly Not like that! : KEN: You said you wanted to be noticed! : KIRA: I could set myself on fire and be noticed! : KEN: Well, then you'd be dead... : KIRA: Exactly. : STILES: Oh, dude, your eyes! : SCOTT: confused What about them? : STILES: They're starting to glow! : SCOTT: anxiously You mean, like, right now? : STILES: Yes, right now! Scott, stop! Stop it! : SCOTT: I can't- I can't control it. : STILES: All right, just keep your head down. Look down, come on. Keep your head down. : SCOTT: GRRRRRRR! : SCOTT: Get back away from me! : STILES: Scott, it's okay... : SCOTT: panicked I don't know what's going to happen. Get back! : SCOTT: RAWWWWWR! : SCOTT: panting Pain makes you human. : STILES: worriedly Scott, this isn't just in our heads. This is real. And it's starting to get bad for me, too... I'm not just having nightmares-- I'm having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes, I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up. : SCOTT: What do you mean? : STILES: You know how you can tell you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more, the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words-- I can't put the letters in order. : SCOTT: Like, even now? : STILES: I can't read a thing. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ALLISON: Do you really think this is going to help? : LYDIA: I know that if you think it's not going to help, it definitely won't! : LYDIA: So, get your head into it, shoot a few, and see what happens. : LYDIA: Oh... : LYDIA: Maybe hold the string differently? Try the Mongolian draw. : LYDIA: What? I read. Try it! : LYDIA: Okay, um... Take a second to close your eyes and imagine the arrow going into the target... : ALLISON: Did you see that? : LYDIA: See what? : ALLISON: Wait here. : LYDIA: Are you serious? : ALLISON: I'll be right back! : LYDIA: You did not just say that! ALLISON'S MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS PRESERVE) : KATE: whispering Over here... : ALLISON: Lydia? : KATE: whispering Allison, over here... : ALLISON: Lydia? : KATE: whispering Over here, Allison... : ALLISON: LYDIA! BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ALLISON: Oh, my God! : ALLISON: Oh, my God! Lydia! MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: Right at her head? : ISAAC: Almost right through it. And she keeps saying the same thing-- that she keeps seeing her aunt. Whatever's happening to you guys is getting worse. If I hadn't been there, then Lydia would be dead. : SCOTT: ...What were you doing there? : ISAAC: Uh... : MELISSA: groaning Oh, you guys, come on! This house does not have a supernatural ability to heal! So, stop it! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: You know, the last time we brought one of these to her grave, it was stolen the same day. A hundred bucks, down the drain. : STILES: Hey, Dad? : STILES: Hi. What are you doing down there? : STILINSKI: Working. And, hey, if somebody wants the flowers that badly, they can have them. It's the gesture. : STILES: ...Hey, Dad? What's all this? : STILINSKI: sighing I've been looking over some old cases from a more... illuminated... perspective, if you know what I mean... : STILES: aloud "Strange sighting of bipedal lizard man sprinting across freeway." : STILINSKI: Kanima pile. : STILES: Dad, you're not going back through all your old cases, seeing if any of them had something to do with the supernatural, are you? : STILINSKI: I admit, the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing. There's at least a hundred cases here, where I look at the details and I can ask myself, "If I knew then what I know now--?" : STILES: Right, but are you sure you wanna go down that path? : STILINSKI: Do I have a choice? : STILINSKI: There's one case in particular that I can't get out of my head. Eight years ago, I was elected Sheriff of Beacon County. My first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident, but, as best as we could tell, the body of his oldest had been dragged from the wreck by coyotes. : STILES: You mean dragged and eaten? : STILINSKI: We didn't find the car until three days after the crash. They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. Two bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes. : STILES: So, you're thinking, "bites and claw marks," probably a Werewolf attack? : STILINSKI: Maybe. : STILES: But coyotes, they scavenge, right? So, couldn't they have just left the bites and the slashes? : STILINSKI: Absolutely. But, guess what night the accident occurred on? : STILES: sighing The night of a full moon. : STILINSKI: Yeah. : STILES: Hey, Dad? Where are all these going? : STILINSKI: awkwardly Yeah, we, uh... We probably need to talk about that. STILES' MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL) : STILES Hi, sorry... I usually sit there. : STILES: awkwardly Okay. No problem. That's all yours. : STILES: ...That's weird. : STILES: Hey, Coach. Thought I was in the wrong class for a second. : STILES: Um, okay... I don't actually know sign language... : STILES: Actually, I didn't even know that you knew sign language... Or that that was even an elective here... : STILES: uneasily Well, this has been good, I'm probably gonna, uh, head out... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: STILINSKI! : STILES: disoriented Uh-huh? : COACH: I asked you a question! : STILES: Uh... Sorry, Coach. What was it? : COACH: It was, "Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?" : STILES: Oh. Well, I am now... : COACH: Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink! : COACH: muttering ...Every night. : COACH: Does anyone else want to try the question on the board? : STILES: I'm okay. I just fell asleep for a second. : SCOTT: worried Dude, you weren't asleep... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Okay, so-- what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things? : STILES: And is unable to tell what's real or not? : ALLISON: And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives? : ISAAC: They're all locked up because they're insane. : STILES: irritably Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful, please? : ISAAC: For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer... So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me. : STILES: scoffing Hey, dude, are you still milking that? : ISAAC: annoyed Yeah, maybe I am still milking that! : KIRA: Hi... : KIRA: Hi, sorry... I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about... And, I think I actually might know what you're talking about... : KIRA: There's a Tibetan word for it-- it's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death. : LYDIA: condescendingly And what do they call you? : SCOTT: Kira. : SCOTT: She's in our history class. : LYDIA: So, are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian? : KIRA: shrugging Either, I guess... But, all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful or wrathful deities. : ISAAC: Wrathful deities? And what are those? : KIRA: Like... demons! : STILES: tiredly Demons. Why not? : ALLISON: Hold on-- if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one? : KIRA: Death. You die. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you. : STILES: Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know? : DEATON: Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands? : SCOTT: You know sign language? : DEATON: I know a little. Let me give it a shot. : STILES: Okay, the first one was like this... : STILES: Then... : DEATON: That's "when." : STILES: Then, there was this, twice... : DEATON: That's "door." : STILES: And this in between it. : DEATON: That's it? : STILES: Yeah... : DEATON: "When is a door not a door?" : STILES: confused When is a door not a door??? : SCOTT: ...When it's ajar. : STILES: scoffing You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle? : DEATON: Not necessarily... : DEATON: When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from consciousness to a kind of superconsciousness? You essentially opened a door in your minds. : SCOTT: So, what does that mean? The door's still open? : DEATON: Ajar. : STILES: ...A door into our minds? : DEATON: I did tell you it was risky... : SCOTT: What do we do about it? : DEATON: Well, that's difficult to answer-- : STILES: interjecting Oh, no! Wait a second, I know that look-- that's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you, but we have no idea how to fix it" look! : DEATON: One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind? It's not good. You each need to close that door, and you need to do it as soon as possible. : STILES: Dad, what are you doing here? : STILINSKI: I'm here because I could use some help. : STILINSKI: Actually... your help. : SCOTT: Why me? : STILINSKI: Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. Once of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that a Werewolf could have caused the accident and dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent, if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue... : STILES: But what if it was a Werewolf? : STILINSKI: Well, there's somebody out there that murdered an entire family-- someone who still needs to be caught. TATE RANCH : HENRY: I've been having a coyote problem. The population is up around here, and they get into everything. : STILINSKI: That doesn't exactly look big enough to catch one... : HENRY: It's a rat trap-- take away the coyote's source of food, and they leave you alone. And, these days, to be honest, I'd prefer to be left alone. : STILINSKI: I understand. Just a couple of questions, and I promise, I'll leave. : HENRY: New evidence? : STILINSKI: Possibly. : SCOTT: All I'm getting is some animal smell... : STILES: What kind of animal? : APOLLO: GRRRRRRRRR. : SCOTT; Dog. : APOLLO: Grrrrrr... : SCOTT: Hi, puppy... : STILES: Get rid of it. : SCOTT: Me? : STILES: Yes, you! Glow your eyes at it! Something! Be the Alpha! : APOLLO: Grrrrrrrrrrrr... : SCOTT: I can't... I don't have control... : STILES: Okay, buddy, you're going to have to try something. : SCOTT: Nice... doggy...? : APOLLO: RAWR! RAWR! RAWR! RAWR! RAWR! : HENRY: Apollo! APOLLO, SHUT UP! Shut the hell up! : STILES: Here, try that. : STILES: Anything? : SCOTT: sighing All I'm getting is that dog... : HENRY: Murder? I spent eight years thinking that it was an accident, and now you're telling me that it could be murder? Who the hell would want to murder my wife and girls? My whole family? : STILINSKI: That's what I want to find out. : HENRY: I don't. I don't want to redefine this entire nightmare as an "unsolved murder." Just leave me alone with "tragic accident..." Because that's what I've spent eight years getting used to-- accident. Not murder. : STILINSKI: stuttering I apologize-- : HENRY: irritably Just go! : SCOTT: I'm sorry. I tried as hard as hard as I could. If it wasn't so long ago, I might have been able to do it. : STILINSKI: It's okay. It was a long shot. In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying, all right? : SCOTT: Yeah... : STILINSKI: See you at home. : SCOTT: Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved? : STILES: Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now. : SCOTT: Why is it so important now? : STILES: sighing He wants to be able to solve one more... while he's still Sheriff. : SCOTT: shocked What do you mean, "still Sheriff?" MCCALL HOUSE : RAFAEL: I'm trying to help-- : SCOTT: interrupting That doesn't make any sense, Dad. Who are you helping? : SCOTT: Just get out! : RAFAEL: Scott-- : SCOTT: What? I can't believe that you'd do this to my best friend! : RAFAEL: I'm not doing anything to your friend-- I'm doing my job. : SCOTT: Your job sucks. : RAFAEL: Some days, I can't argue that. : MELISSA: ...Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on? : SCOTT: He's trying to get Stiles' dad fired. : RAFAEL: quickly No, that's not true-- : MELISSA: What are you doing? : RAFAEL: sighing Conducting a case for impeachment... : MELISSA: That sounds a lot like getting him fired. : RAFAEL: irritably The lack of resolution and ability to close cases is what's going to get him fired. My job is just to collect the information, and it's the job my superiors have given me. : MELISSA: Your job sucks. : MELISSA: Scott... : MELISSA: Sweetheart, calm down. : MELISSA: Come with me right now. : MELISSA: Let it go. Just breathe, and let it go. : SCOTT: groaning I'm trying... : MELISSA: You told me you and Stiles learned a way to control this. You find an anchor, right? Find your anchor. : SCOTT: My anchor was Allison... : SCOTT: groaning I don't have Allison anymore. : MELISSA: firmly Then be your own anchor. You can do this. : MELISSA: sighing Sweetheart, let me tell you something no teenager ever believes, but I swear to you is the absolute truth-- : MELISSA: You fall in love more than once. It'll happen again. And it'll be just as amazing and as extraordinary as the first time. And maybe, just as painful. But, it will happen again, I promise. And, until then... : MELISSA: Be your own anchor. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: Hey, what's going on? : SCOTT: You and me... We're going to go out and find a body. A dead body. ALLISON'S DREAMSCAPE (ARGENT APARTMENT) : ALLISON: You're sure Scott's okay with this? : ALLISON: Isaac. : ISAAC: Yeah... He's one hundred percent over it... : ALLISON: He said that? : ISAAC: Not in so many words, but... : ISAAC: He's moved on. You should, too. : ALLISON: frowning What's around your neck? : KATE: Let's do him, Allison. Let's do him together. ARGENT APARTMENT awakens with a gasp to find herself laying in her bed, surrounded by textbooks, notebooks, and Lydia, who has fallen asleep curled up at the foot of the bed. Panting for breath, Allison looks around in confusion, clearly still affected by the disturbing dream, when suddenly, she shifts and reaches under where she's laying to find that she had somehow drawn the same Chinese ring dagger that she dreamed about. Her eyes widen in horror when she realizes she could have very well almost hurt Lydia once again BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : STILES: You know, if my dad's right, that means there's another Werewolf in town that we haven't met yet... : SCOTT: sighing I know. : STILES: If it turns out to be something, like, triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that. : SCOTT: Yeah, me, either. Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore. : COYOTE MALIA: AHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! : STILES: Sorry, buddy. I hate coyotes so much-- they always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal. : SCOTT: It still works. : STILES: Let me see the flashlight. : STILES: I think we found it... : SCOTT: Uh, why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence? : STILES: Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out. : STILES: Look at this-- see those? Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer. : SCOTT: Then it was a Werewolf. : STILES: So, my dad was right... : SCOTT: What is that? : DOLL: robotically I'm hungry. : STILES: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : STILES: I think I just had a minor heart attack. : SCOTT: Hey, Stiles...? : SCOTT: Please tell me you see that. : STILES: I see it. : STILES: Wait, hey, Scott! Scott, wait! : COYOTE MALIA: RAWRRRR! : SCOTT: Malia? CALAVERA COMPOUND : PETER: appalled Why are you looking at me like this is my fault? : DEREK: irritably Because it is your fault! : PETER: ...Yeah, you're probably right... END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B Category:Unfinished Transcripts